thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toast With The Most
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Monica page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ipaintedafish (talk) 18:46, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! It's lovely to have you around with it. I see you've been editing alot and have been very helpful. :) I hope you stick around. If you have any question or need help, don't hesitate to message me or the other admins on our talk pages. "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 19:53, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hitler?????? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I think I saw the message a bit too late. (Dammit) "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 19:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yepp.. So. Uh, hi! :P I'm Fish. "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 07:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sault Toast! aloways wanted to talk to a person called Toast. :P Whats up with your sign.. Doesn't seem to link back to your page. "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 13:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah.. there are supposed to be four of the curvy lines.. (tlides) just incase that was the problem or whatevere. How are you? Ca va? "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 14:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD YOUR SIGNATURE HAS TAKEN OVER MY TALK PAGE XD "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:10, March 3, 2014 (UTC) IM THE FISH GODAMMIT TOAST YOU AREN'T EVEN LIVING "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:15, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, yes it does. -calms down- Thank you Toast, head of signatures. "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:25, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Experimenting with signatures is fun xD "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:27, March 3, 2014 (UTC) And I changed the background colour a bit, watcha think? "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:32, March 3, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU MASTER OF SIGNS - YOURE TOO KIND "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:33, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Omg how did we forget all the pages you added. GUESS WHOS CRUSH STARTED SPEAKING TO HER [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HEY WHEN R U ON CHAT [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:50, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ihy, my hands are forever stained with ink -- [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:52, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I read that as Toastvirgin I was like wat I'm intelligent and kind trolololol [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” '']] ~~ Alice 06:04, March 7, 2014 (UTC) YOU HAVE 69 EDITS LOL /exams make me immature/ "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 10:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I WISH YOU HADN'T CHANGED IT ITS A PERFECT NUMBER "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 13:13, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm new to this page so I saw your profile and I was like oh! Somebody cool. BTW love your name. Toast with the most������ i just wanna say, i love your pfp!!! :D